


Humidity

by Metis_Ink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, and also keith family dynamic, there's not much going on but there are children, this entire fic is an excuse for me to write lance fam dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metis_Ink/pseuds/Metis_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two years of defending the universe, the crew makes a pit stop to a familiar planet, and Keith contemplates the past, present, and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humidity

**Author's Note:**

> this horrible, self-indulgent klance fluff with horrible, self-indulgent family analysis but all in all it's mostly keith being sappy and introspective
> 
> Headcanons included:  
> 1\. Lance's central family is based on the [mind meld screen](http://voltron.wikia.com/wiki/File:47._Lance_mindmeld_image_-_family.png) from episode 2. Not all of them appear but that's the idea. Also cousins. And second cousins.  
> 2\. Keith is half-Galran.  
> 3\. This is set two years since and they've already tackled point 2, albeit in a really messy manner.

It’s been apparent since the beginning that _home_ has a certain meaning to Lance.

Keith never really thought much about it in the beginning, though there was always a shadow of the idea in the back of his mind. It was hard not to notice Lance’s usual jibe about his distant siblings, or when his Spanish was a step ahead of his English. Sometimes Hunk would mention something about Lance’s uncle that happened x years ago to cheer him up, and Lance would correct him with something even more outrageous about his sister. But there were also times when Lance would spend a second too long staring out the window into the deep, open starsea, looking lost and incomplete.

Back then, there was too much else to focus on. Dying planets, alien overlords, missing families, Shiro’s memories… nothing that gave enough room to the little subtleties that garnered the more he and Lance spent time together. Subtleties that became less subtle when he actually started to listen to Lance when he spoke. Even less when he started to enjoy it.

Though, as he thinks about it now, listening to Lance talk about his home and actually experiencing it are two completely different things.

Keith is jolted by the electronic shutter sound from beside him, swerving around to meet the lens of Tía Cecilia’s phone. At least, that’s what she told him to call her. After a lifetime of Lance describing her teasing smile and busy hands, it’s almost surreal not to know her as _mamá_.

He blinks as she grins at her prize. “W… Why did you…”

“You are so beautiful, Keithy. It’s a shame you’re dating my son,” she sighs, and then turns the phone to show him her new Facebook post. _Two years and my son has forgotten how to join us at breakfast on time, at least I get this one all to myself._

“Cecilia, let him eat!” Tío Luis says, who is actually _tío_ because he fathers five of Lance’s cousins. He’s at the stove frying eggs as fast as he can as if fueled by the growing cries of sleep-deprived children. Despite this, he still manages to shove a full plate of toast into Keith’s face.

“Does Lance do this to you?” Lance’s first cousin Naomi asks, cocking her head at Cecilia. “He used to take pictures of _everyone_ when he was here.”

“He obviously doesn’t let you eat enough,” Cecilia huffs, and smacks Keith’s unprepared ribcage. “Skinny boy.”

“Am I…. that thin?” Keith whispers with fear of his physical health, causing Lance’s older brother Gabe to snort up orange juice.

“ _Mamá!_ ” A sigh of relief escapes him when Lance finally crawls downstairs, awake and dragging a screaming mess of children with him. Keith thinks he hears Luis sob as the children move as one to his side, seemingly consuming the eggs with their hands. Lance, free, is by his side in a flash, warding his mother away. “Leave him alone! He’s got a bubble!”

“I don’t have a bubble!” Keith argues, and pauses. “What the hell is a bubble?”

“You know, like…” Lance waves a hand. “…personal space! Stop ruining my vibe!”

“Oh my god, Lance, here.” Cecilia scoffs and shoves a plate full of food into his hands. “Stop yelling at the guests.”

“He’s not a guest to me,” Lance grumbles, but Keith just begrudgingly pulls him into a chair to join the rest of his family. Lance’s family. Each Keith can probably name if he puts his mind to it. “Sorry you had to put up with this nightmare.”

It’s a rarity in its own that Lance apologizes for anything, though it’s obvious by the volume of the statement that it was meant for show. Keith almost laughs when Cecilia cuffs her son on his head, and actually does when Lance’s older sister, Nina, throws a spoon at his head. Justifiable, since it’s 7am for a mother of two.

“They’re fine, Lance. It’s _endearing_.” And before Keith can think, “Like you.”

He pauses with a slab of toast halfway to his lips, realizing, and looks up at least ten sets of eyes on him.

“I mean— shit—”

“Aw,” Nina sing-songs.

“Gross,” Gabe groans.

“Gabriel…” Tía Penny starts.

“ _Mamá_ ,” Nina’s twins whine at her feet.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith hisses, sinking in his seat with embarrassment.

“Nope, nope, I can’t deal with this. Eat your fucking _tostada_ ,” Lance says, going to steal some toast of his own from Keith’s plate, to which Keith instinctively smacks his hand.

Nina laughs and says something in Spanish, followed up quickly by Lance, and then Lance’s grandmother shaking her head and winking at Keith with a twinkle in her eye. Keith blushes, and Lance jumps between them, seemingly in Keith’s defense.

Keith doesn’t admit he’s actually enjoying himself. Even if he can only understand half of the conversation, he doesn’t feel left out. He’s got a shoulder pressed against Lance’s, food that tastes like home, and a comforting buzz of warmth surrounding him. If he admits this, Lance wins, and as much as he hates to admit it, that’s not something he wants to encourage.

They’re finally saved by Shiro and Hunk, the kids’ favorites, and the low grumble of Tío Mark ( _papá_ ) as he trudges down to join them. He ruffles the hair of each family member as he passes by, and notices when Keith flinches at his touch.

“Hm?” He looks down at Keith’s surprised expression and sighs. “Cecilia, we have too many children.”

“Lance, you’re disowned,” Cecilia says.

Lance gapes, and Keith smirks. “I can’t help it if she prefers me over you,” he says, only for Lance to shove a piece of toast into his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“There’s not usually this many of them at once,” Lance explains on the road back from the market. They had found an opening of escape with a quick shopping trip, though it was probably more for Keith’s benefit than anything else, bubble and all. “Since I came back, everything’s been pretty crazy and mom called up _everybody_. Most of them live no farther than two cities over, but it’s just easier to house everyone at once and honestly I really miss them all too so shut up and… whatever.”

Keith balances a small crate of Mangoes in his arms and keeps pace with Lance. “Hey, it’s okay. You did disappear for two years without warning.”

Lance scoffs. “Your fault, obviously.”

“Hey, did I drag you into the Blue Lion? No, just like I didn’t convince you into kidnapping a war hero,” Keith huffs.

“Yeah well… That’s…” Lance swallows, and Keith meets his gaze. He’s got that glare that means he can’t think of shit to say. “I can’t take you seriously with that hat on anyways!” he blurts.

“It’s a sunhat, Lance,” Keith says, remembering clearly when Mark called him ‘paler than a ghost’ and shoved Ninia’s sunhat onto his head with no argument.

“Yeah, you’d probably grill like a steak without it,” Lance scoffs.

“I lived in the desert for half of my life, I can take a little tropical weather,” Keith says.

“But not the humidity,” Lance says, pinching at Keith’s exposed arm with his free hand, and Keith has half a mind to clock him over the head with a mango crate.

Except he doesn’t. He instead shoves Lance’s shoulder with his own and watched the morning sunlight catch his cheeks as he laughs. It’s probably the humidity getting to Keith, the bitter smell of sea salt and busy noises of work on the docks. This is the long way back, Keith knows, they took a shortcut to get to the market in the first place.

When he mentions this, Lance only looks away and says, “Not a lot of seas in the stupid desert.”

Ah.

Keith would probably kiss him if he could, but the baggage and setting makes it a little awkward. Instead, he teases lance about an ocean planet they’d crashed landed on and ducks when Lance swings a bag of pineapples at his head.

“Oh,” Keith says when steadies and finds his hat is askew. He moves to put his crate down when Lance catches his arm.

“I’ve got it,” he says, and sets his bag down to tug at the end of Nina’s hat until it’s secure around Keith’s head again. Keith can feel his hair frame his cheeks and the hot flush of the weather pool at his neck. Maybe it was right to wear this thing after all.

He pauses when he notices Lance’s hand hovering by his ear, and looks up. There’s a fraction of a second where he could have sworn Lance had been smiling, but it’s gone the moment Keith makes eye contact. When Keith leans in, Lance leans away. His fingers twitch when they brush Keith’s skin.

“Lance,” Keith says, annoyed, but it doesn’t seem to help. “Lance, stop being difficult, what’s wrong?”

“Sh-Shut up, there’s a giant pink bow on your hat,” Lance says, finally looking back at him. He bites his lip. “ _Me vuelves loco._ ”

Unfortunately, Lance doesn’t miss it when Keith turns scarlet. “That’s— um…”

“Oh my god, _they told you!_ ” Lance swats at him. “Who told you? I bet it was Naomi, she never leaves my relationships alone—”

“Your dad says it to your mom like ten times a day! I can guess!” Keith is beyond red now, probably from having compared them to a married couple. Lance started it.

“They probably planned this,” Lance says to what makes no logical sense. Keith sighs. “They’ve been hanging around you too much, they don’t even hang around Allura that much and they’re all like in love with her or something. They want to ruin me.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Keith says with faux sympathy. Lance grumbles something in Spanish, making Keith’s lips twitch. With the slight heat from their argument is still fresh on his cheeks, not much is holding him back from blurting, “ _Saranghae_.”

Lance looks up to Keith blushing, and nearly trips over himself. “Wha… That is completely unfair you dirty cheat. What does it mean?”

“‘Don’t bruise the fucking pineapples.’”

“Ha, I know that’s… wait, really?” Keith barely holds in his laughter, and Lance jabs at him again. “Asshole.”

 

* * *

 

Coran clears his throat as he walks in on a Pokémon card game between Keith, Lance, and three of his younger cousins. A blessing, since Keith was losing horribly. “Lance, my boy,” the Altean says, obviously miffed despite his politeness. “Please tell me you have another… erm… computer in this house.”

“Did you get kicked off by a middle schooler?” Keith asks, remembering the quiet boy hovering over Coran’s neck as Coran struggled to make sense of primitive Earth technology.

“Sorry man, you share everything here,” Lance says sympathetically, albeit not very apologetically, as says his smirk.

The children perk up at this. “Lance is a liar!” the oldest yells. “He’s got a laptop but he never shares!”

“It’s in his room!”

“On the third floor!”

“The door with the stars on it!”

“That’s for school you brats!” Lance jumps up to his feet, but Coran is already running. Like that, he’s gone, and Keith turns to the smirking faces of Lance’s cousins. There’s no way they’re not all related to him.

“He doesn’t use that for school, does he?” Keith says smugly, causing a chorus of giggles.

“Hey Keith,” one of them says. Keith thinks his name is David. “Lance told us you use a sword.”

“You know if I show it to you, your parents would kill me,” Keith says.

The youngest one groans with disappointment, but David keeps going. “No, wait, I mean like… we wanna duel you. With sticks!”

“You’re a defender of the universe, right?” the girl, Flora, says. She’s got that look on her face that says she can’t wait to brag about it. Keith knows, Lance uses it on an hourly basis. She bats her eyes and smirks, grabbing his wrist. “So…”

David helps Flora drag him along. “Come on! Let’s go before Lance gets back! He never shares!”

“Oh, this is—” Keith doesn’t know what to say, he can’t stop them either. This is so weird and so awkward, but not necessarily uncomfortable. He’s finally shoved out by the youngest, Tony, and wonders how bad it would be if Zarkon figured out his weakness to pushy children.

 

* * *

 

Shiro looks _disappointed_ when Keith replaces him as the children’s favorite playmate, and retreats back to the porch where he gets wrapped up in a heated discussion with Lance’s brothers. He then faces an even bigger crowd of children, each ready to beat him up with big sticks. It would be a lot more threatening if they weren’t half his size and all bumping into one another.

Keith isn’t really sure how to entertain them, so he gets into a basic starting position and allows them to swarm at him. It’s simple to keep five-through-eleven year olds at bay, especially human ones. What Keith didn’t expect was how dirty children played.

“Keith,” Flora says directly into his ear as she hangs off his back, “if we win I wanna paint your nails.”

“Don’t say yes!” David screams from under Keith’s headlock. At some point that Keith barely remembers, he everybody gave up on swords altogether. “She’ll wanna braid your hair too!”

“I wanna know if Shiro has a girlfriend!” Lance’s little sister Amy says from his left leg.

“I wanna know what’s so good about my brother that you would suck his gross face!” Lance’s little brother Liam yells from his right leg.

“As if,” Keith says, mostly to cover up his own embarrassment, and slips out of each of their holds in a few quick moves, watching them fall one by one as he jumps to his feet. It feels a little good, he thinks, smirking to himself as they scramble for balance. Though he’s not sure he should be thinking that about elementary schoolers. “What? Is that all you got?”

“Someone who’s so bad at Pokémon shouldn’t be so good at fighting,” David grumbles, making absolutely no sense as usual. Or maybe that’s just Lance rubbing off him. “How are you so good?”

“I train,” Keith explains simply.

“How often?”

“Every day.”

Several voices groan at this and Flora begins to gag. Keith isn’t sure what he expected.

“What? It’s not that hard,” Keith says. “You… can’t fight for the universe just lazing around. Shiro trains just as much as I do.” They turn to Shiro, who has moment at delight when he’s the center of the children’s attention again, but it disappears just as quickly when they begin to grab at Keith’s legs.

“Keith, tell us how to use a sword!”

“I wanna beat up Lance!”

“If you’re Lance’s boyfriend, does that mean we’re finally gonna be related to someone cool?”

Keith’s mind goes blank to just about everything else after that last question, but with a little help from the observing family (plus Shiro), he’s able to bounce off all of their questions and start actually teaching them things.

 

* * *

 

A lot of questions pop up during their lesson. Like if they could ride in the Red Lion (no), if it was true Pidge could fit her whole first into her mouth (yes), how many trucks Allura can carry at once (just one), what Keith’s favorite color is (blue, sometimes, but he says red), where Keith is from (Korea, after some hesitation), what Keith’s favorite movie is (he hasn’t watched that many, cue gasps), and if Keith trained so much that they couldn’t beat him, could carry all of them at once (he could carry four out of five, they were still impressed).

By the time the children are all herded back inside, they can’t leave without clamping themselves around Keith’s middle and groaning tired thank you-s at him.

“They’re good kids,” Shiro mentions.

“Exhausting,” Keith says. But cute, like someone he knows.

Shiro laughs. “I’m gonna miss them.”

Keith bites his lip.

 

* * *

 

Of course Keith is worried about Lance; Lance takes far too much of his troubled thoughts than he should, but Keith has to remind himself every once in a while not to get too comfortable within the old cream colored walls and creaky steps of Lance’s childhood home. It’s so unlike the halls of the castleship that he can notice every weary sound.

From the outside, it’s not much different from his shack. The difference is the presence. At Lance’s return, there’s someone at the turn of every corner, whether it’s a familiar face or someone entirely new, nonetheless willing to welcome him. Keith has never felt so much warmth in one place.

Ever since Voltron, Keith has never felt lonely. Being here just makes Keith believe he might never feel lonely again.

They’ll have to leave soon, but Keith can’t help but know he’ll long for this place.

 

* * *

 

Keith is allowed some alone time in Lance’s room before he’s found again. He’s going through one of the piloting manuals Lance has hidden in the back of his bookshelf when a hand comes to push the book away and a mouth envelops his.

It’s a tired kiss, but a welcome one nonetheless. In a way, it’s not much different from a long day of training, like the gentle sea breeze after a rattling storm. Though unlike on the ship, the evening light reaches through the window of Lance’s childhood home, pouring itself on neat, dusty piles of memories that Keith wasn’t a part of. Not until now.

When the pleasure is over, Lance slumps onto Keith and buries his face in Keith’s neck with a long sigh. “Coran broke my laptop.”

“You don’t need it anyways.”

“You smell like sweat and dirt,” he says.

“You smell like fish,” Keith says.

“My mom roped me into helping with dinner,” Lance groans. “What’s your excuse?”

“I taught the kids swordplay,” Keith explains, and is sure to look smug when Lance pushes himself up to glare at him. “They know how to beat you up now if they want to.”

“You would get the cooler job,” he grumbles. Keith reaches up to touch his cheek, but he stubbornly turns away. “Nope, you’re gross.”

Keith just rolls his eyes and grabs Lance by the neck to pull him down for another kiss. Lance makes a small noise when Keith sucks on his lower lip, and it’s as if the exhaustion in him dissipates. He presses his forehead against Lance’s, looks him in the eye, and says, “So are you.”

“Ass,” Lance says, and pushes himself off of Keith, leaving an arm slung over Keith’s chest. They stare at each other for a couple moment of rare silence, and Keith watches as Lance’s face twists from affectionate to pensive. “They really like you.”

Keith chuckles. “Are you mad?”

“No.” The honesty puts Keith at a standstill, though it’s obvious Lance can’t play it as coolly as he wants to. He averts his gaze to a mole on Keith’s neck. “Hey, Keith?”

“Hm?”

“Remember all that shit with your family? In space?” Lance brings up, to Keith’s surprise. He must feel him tense up, because he grows more tentative. “I mean… fuck, not really _about them_. I mean, about them, but not really in the context about you being an alien or whatever—”

“Lance,” Keith tries.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be cool,” Lance says, batting his fingers against Keith’s mouth. “What I’m trying to say is that I was really scared about how my family would react to all of this, with the aliens and lions and _you_ , and that… that I’m really glad they like you because… I dunno, they’re not a replacement for your family, but they’re my family. And you guys accepting each other is really important to me.” After a moment, “I guess.” And another. “Say something.”

Keith is trying, but it’s frustrating how he can’t seem to find the answer. “I…” He licks his lips. “This isn’t really something I can completely understand…”

Lance, for once, waits patiently for him to find the words. His thumb rubs careful circles into Keith’s shoulder.

“I miss my mom,” Keith says. “But she was gone before I knew it. Same with my dad. And then there was Shiro, and he disappeared too and… I figured that there wasn’t really a point anymore. Trying to keep anyone close.”

“That explains a lot,” Lance says, and Keith glares. “I’m sorry! I’m not good with heavy stuff. I guess I know what you mean, though, about not understanding. I don’t know where I’d be without these guys.”

“You’re going to have to leave them,” Keith says.

“That’s…” Lance presses his lips together and presses his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. “…not something I wanna talk about.”

“It’s not going to change,” Keith tells him. “You’re part of Voltron.”

“You’re still a stickler about that, huh?”

“No, I mean…” Keith bites his lip. Lance must notice the crack in his voice because he looks up, and Keith can’t meet his eyes. “I don’t… I’ve never really known what family was like until Voltron.” He sucks in a breath. “Voltron is my family. I can’t leave any of you anymore.” _You especially_.

Lance opens his mouth, then closes it, then shoves Keith away so he can sit up and pull Keith up with him. Lance’s jaw is half clenched and half quivering, his hand tight around Keith’s wrist where he can’t seem decide wither to stay or let go.

“The stickler thing was a stupid thing to say. Sorry.” He narrows his eyes. “But if you think at all that I ever thought of leaving you and everyone else to go and try find someone better than me, I’m not gonna be signing anyone up for an impossible task.”

“Is that so?” Keith smirks, because Lance is blushing a lot than he should be.

“Whatever! Shut up,” Lance hisses, tugging at Keith when he laughs. “I just want you and my family to like each other because when we save the universe, I want you to come back here with me!”

Keith stops laughing. “Wha— When?”

“I guess it’s a good dream for me,” Lance admits, looking down. “I like watching you here, knowing you’re with them. Walking these streets, understanding my language, having them fall in love with you like I did. It’s something that I’ll think back on if I ever wonder about what I’m fighting for.”

Keith stares.

“Besides… y’know, the universe and stuff.” Keith keeps staring. Lance snaps his attention to him, flustered. “Stop that you creepy fu-mmph.”

And they’re kissing. Because this is the only way Keith can say _me too_. The hands on Lance’s neck that say _this is the future I want_ , and the hands on Keith’s waist that just make him want it more. He’s falling deeper and deeper, but he can’t help but suspect he’d already hit rock bottom long ago.

Because…

 

* * *

 

Because there was a point after just enjoying listening to Lance talk about his family, a point where he could rest comfortably, pressed against Lance’s chest with the feeling of a gentle hand carding through his hair, as Lance recounted another tale of how his brother nearly drowned him on a boat trip. Or his grandmother’s last birthday party. Or how he had to hold his sister’s hand when she gave birth.

At first, Keith did it for Lance, not admitting the slight agitation at Lance’s stories. Because when Keith tried to think of his own family, it was always the same warm smile from a woman who held him at night and turned when he called her _umma_. Her long, raven hair and slim fingers that hooked around his tiny hand. She would look at him with a gaze meant only for him and say in a language he knew by heart, “ _Keith, you are what you believe in. That is more than what controls you, or the blood in your veins.”_

(He never understood what she meant by this, until he discovered who his father was and where he came from.)

But those were distant memories. When she died, Keith had nobody until Shiro came along. And then Shiro was gone, and it fucked up any possibility of him hoping to get close to someone ever again.

But Voltron was an anomaly.

Voltron was supposed to be a mission, not a family. It was supposed to give him purpose, not a home. Voltron was the ease he felt at the furious clatter of Pidge typing in her room at three in the morning. It was the daily banter of Lance and Coran in the pod bay, and the garbage-turned-meals Hunk miraculously prepared. It was helping Shiro with his reps and the familiar sight of Allura talking to mice in a dramatic voice, obviously imitating her caretaker. Simple things that Keith would die to protect.

Voltron was Keith’s everything. It made sense for him to listen to Lance speak of his family and feel a twinge of discomfort, like Lance had a family outside of this one that he wanted more.

Keith can still feel it in how Lance fits himself back in so easily. When he came back, there were tears and screaming and scolding, but it was obvious this was where Lance came from and where he belonged. Keith could barely step forward before Lance’s face was up in his, nervous and impatient, and he was dragged forward by the hand to be introduced.

(There was a lot more screaming and scolding after that, but it was easier with the persistent squeeze of Lance’s palm against his, like Keith was the one comforting Lance.)

It’s here that Keith can admit that he loved listening to Lance’s stories. They’ve drawn him closer to an important part of Lance that Lance desperately wanted to include him in, and he wanted Keith to understand why first.

It’s like Lance to try and bring his two families together like this without telling anyone. Selfish and instinctive, but Keith did fall in love with an idiot, so he wouldn’t expect less.

 

* * *

 

The door smashes open.

“Lancey! Lancey, dinner— whoa.”

Lance’s second older brother Andy is at the door. He’s got his eyes on where Lance’s hand is halfway up Keith’s shirt and where Keith has snapped his mouth away from Lance’s neck. They don’t scramble off one another fast enough for Lance’s other older sister, Bianca, to show up and shove Andy away.

“Does this place have any privacy?” Keith snaps at Lance as they jump off the bed.

Lance gives him an incredulous look. “Where have you been for the past few days?”

“Lancey’s got a boyfriend!” Bianca laughs.

“ _And you!_ ” Lance yells, embarrassed, only moving out when Keith shoves him.

“Guess you guys are getting real comfortable around here,” Andy says when Keith is close enough for him to swing an arm over. “Whaddya say, Keithy? Ready to join the family yet?”

Keith wants to smirk. He wants to brush it off and deny it like Lance would to avoid his emotions, but this conversation is happening too soon. He doesn’t want to deny it. So, he ends up blushing instead, and apparently it’s not what they expected.

“Whoa,” Andy says, looking like he’s overstepped something.

“I can’t believe you found your _one_ in space,” Bianca snickers into Lance’s ear, and he makes a move to shove her, she grabs him by the neck with one hand and Keith in the other and screams, “Family hug!”

Keith ends up squished between two people that feel a lot more familiar than they should, facing Lance and looking absolutely dumbfounded as Lance tries to decide whether he wants to argue with his siblings or throw pride into the wind and make a pass at Keith.

He looks up at Bianca and Andy’s cheeky grins and thinks of Pidge and Hunk drooling over their awaiting food downstairs. He thinks of the children who look up to him and Allura grilling Lance’s parents on Earth customs as his mother teaches her about social media. Lance’s cousins trying to teach Coran how to use a desktop, Shiro excitably balancing Nina’s son on his shoulders.

He thinks of Lance by the docks and the sun catching his smile.

It feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god you read it thank you


End file.
